yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 055
の デュエルチェイサーズ | romaji = Chian no Kyōsei Dyueru Cheisāzu | japanese translated = Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers | japanese air date = May 10, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" is the fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 10, 2015. Featured Duels Yugo vs. Duel Chaser 227 Turn 1: Yugo Yugo Normal Summons . As he controls a WIND monster, he Special Summons from his hand via its own effect. Yugo then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Three-Eyed Dice" with the Level 3 "Taketonborg" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. He activates its effect; once per turn, he can banish a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Taketonborg" (DC-227: 4000 → 3500 LP). Yugo Sets a card. Turn 2: DC-227 DC-227 Normal Summons . He Special Summons in Defense Position, by reducing the ATK of 1 Synchro Monster his opponent controls by 500 ("Dahma": 2200 → 1700/1600). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" with the Level 3 "Sasumata Gardna" to Synchro Summon the Level 5 . "Kendama" attacks directly (Yugo: 3800 → 2700 LP). DC-227 Sets a card. Turn 3: Yugo Yugo draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", while his hand contains "Speedroid Ohajikid" and "Speedroid Shave Boomerang". He then Normal Summons . Since it was Normal Summoned this turn, Yugo activates its effect, allowing him to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using an opponent's monster in the Graveyard and "Ohajikid" only. Yugo tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" in DC-227's Graveyard with the Level 3 "Ohajikid" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Chanbarider" attacks "Dahma". As it battled, it gains 100 ATK ("Chanbarider": 2000 → 2100). "Chanbarider" destroys "Dahma" (DC-227: 3500 → 2500 LP). "Chanbarider" can attack twice during each Battle Phase. "Chanbarider" attacks "Chaser", gaining 100 more ATK ("Chanbarider" 2100 → 2200), and destroying it (DC-227: 2500 → 2200 LP). DC-227 activates his face-down "Descending Lost Star", which allows him to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated, Level reduced by 1 and DEF becoming 0. Its battle position cannot be changed. DC-227 Special Summons . Turn 4: DC-227 DC-227 Normal Summons . He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Torapart" with the Level 4 "Goyo Chaser" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Predator" attacks "Chanbarider" ("Chanbarider": 2200 → 2300) and destroys it (Yugo: 2700 → 2600 LP). Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Predator" activates, Special Summoning to his side of the field. "Chanbarider" attacks Yugo directly ("Chanbarider": 2000 → 2100, Yugo: 2700 → 600 LP). "Chanbarider" attacks directly again, but Yugo activates his face-down "Dice Roll Battle", since his LP is less than 1000 and his opponent's monster declared an attack. He can send a "Dice" monster from his hand to the Graveyard and Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using monsters in his Graveyard, but those Synchro Materials are banished. Then, all monsters his opponent controls must attack the Synchro Summoned monster. Yugo sends "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate this effect. Using the effect of "Dice Roll Battle", he tunes the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 6 "Dahma" in his Graveyard to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Chanbarider" is then forced to attack "Clear Wing". The effect of "Chanbarider" increases its ATK by 100 when it battles. Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", since a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activated its effect: he can negate that effect and destroy that monster, and then "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn. "Chanbarider" is destroyed ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 4600/2000). "Predator" is forced to battle "Clear Wing". "Predator" attacks "Clear Wing" and is destroyed (DC-227: 2200 → 0 LP). Silvio vs. Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Selena vs. Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Selena and Silvio activate their Duel Disks, the old card backings were shown. Notes